Harry Potter: War and Peace
by Remus James Black
Summary: The battle at the Department of Mysteries is over Sirius Black is dead. Harry Potter is broken and Hermione Granger is there to pick up the pieces as they and their friends fight in the war of their lives. They fight for the future and finally for peace.
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I'm just trying to improve upon her stories where she failed.

**Author Note:** This is currently my first fan fiction. I do not know how I am going to do but I will try my best.

This story begins at the end of OOTP in Dumbledore's Office.

Please note that the beginning, and most of the chapter when it's talking about the events around them in Harry's view, it's Harry's or the people's thoughts who are talking/thinking. Also note that this story ignores the books 6 and 7 of Harry Potter, otherwise known as The Half Blood Prince and The Deathly Hallows.

I know the other five's wounds may not be as serious as they were in the book, but it has a point later on.

So please enjoy this story, please review, and please don't flame.

Thank you,

_Remus James Black_

_----------------------_

_**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**_

_Numb_, that's all Harry Potter was feeling at the moment. Then again he thought, how is one suppose to feel when the closest thing he had to a real family, a father figure, and most of all someone who cared about him disappear to never return right before his eyes. He was taken away by his own cousin, who was led by the man who caused much if not all of Harry's grief in his life; Tom Riddle; otherwise known as Tom Riddle. This was the man who killed his parents, although Harry did not still know why. This was the man that has been after him once again since he was eleven, had tied him to a god damn tombstone and took his blood in his fourth year, and now has taken away his godfather.

He thought to himself once again; he didn't listen to Hermione. Hermione had told him it was a trap, that Voldemort was planning false images into his head, but he didn't want to believe her. He was reckless, and in doing so he put his five friends in danger. He had watched Ron get attacked by those brains, but what crushed him even more was seeing Hermione go down with that purple spell that hit her. It was like a slow motion movie, and he felt some relief when Neville said she still had a pulse.

He had wanted to kill those Death Eaters right then and there. For his parents, for Cedric, for his godfather, for everyone they are going to harm, and most of all for Hermione. His thoughts turned to Hermione for a moment, his best friend of five years now. His best friend who believed it was a trap and yet went with him anyways. He didn't deserve her friendship, any of their's in his opinion. His best friend had helped him with the D.A this year, and many a times he felt like if it wasn't for her he couldn't of done it. His thoughts always back to a fact; if it wasn't for Hermione he would have been dead a long time ago.

Now he sat in Dumbledore's office, the man who look tired more then ever; Albus Dumbledore took a seat down in his desk. He wanted to feel pity for the man, but the man had not suffered like he has on this night nor has he ever had to grow up like he did, then again Harry thought he grew up like this because of him.

"Lemon Drop Harry?" spoke up Dumbledore.

Harry sat there in silence, and shook his head, still staring at Dumbledore and at the office around him.

"Harry, I am truly sorry about Sirius. If it any comfort, he like your parents died doing what they would want to die doing; protecting you," said Dumbledore.

Harry had said one word and one word alone, "Why?"

"What do you mean Harry? I don't follow what your saying," said Dumbledore looking at him more closely.

"Why did you leave with the Dursleys?" asked Harry with a look of anger in his emerald eyes.

"Harry, I wanted you to have a normal childhood. It was for the greater good," said Dumbledore.

"THE GREATER GOOD!" exclaimed Harry. "Does the greater good include a boy getting mentally and even sometimes physically abused in his childhood? What am I Dumbledore? Some pawn in a chess game versus you and Tom? If that's the case I'm taking myself off the board and ending this." said Harry with more anger then he ever said in his life.

"Harry, I'm sorry for not telling you everything sooner. I just wanted to protect you, I wanted you to have a happy childhood," said Dumbledore who's voice had not changed.

Harry had stood now, "A happy childhood? Does a happy childhood mean getting malnourished, emotionally abused, unloved by the people who you left my care, did you even bother to check up on me over the years?" asked Harry still angry.

"I admit I did not, I did not figure those muggles would be so cruel. Harry remember when you asked me in your first year why Voldemort was after you, well there is a reason. The reason occurred before you were even born, and I'm sorry that I did not, a folly of a old man" said Dumbledore.

"A great man once said Never, never, never believe any war will be smooth or easy, or that anyone who embarks on the strange voyage can measure the tides and hurricanes he can encounter. The statesman who yields to war fever must realized that once the signal is given, he is no longer the master of his policy but the slave of unforeseeable and uncontrollable events," said Dumbledore with a look in his eye.

"Sir Winston Churchill," said Harry, and Dumbledore looked at him with a look of curiosity. He continued, "It was in one of Hermione's books when she was in muggles studies, World War II and all that stuff," said Harry looking at the floor now.

"I never expect you to forgive me Harry. If I were you I would perhaps not forgive myself either. I just want you to know that I, and even you to a certain extent thanks to Voldemort are the slaves of unforeseeable and uncontrollable events," said Dumbledore in a calm voice.

"I want to know the reason why Voldemort is after me. I want to know why he killed my parents, had Sirius killed tonight, and everyone else who has died protecting me," said Harry looking at Dumbledore now.

Dumbledore motioned him to his pensive and Harry began to look into the memory of Albus Dumbledore.

_----------------------_

_July 1980 _

A younger Albus Dumbledore and Professor Sibyll Trelawney sat in a corner at the Hog's Head while the bar was mostly empty. It seemed like a normal job interview and Harry could tell that Dumbledore didn't much like the idea of her being a teacher at Hogwarts.

However suddenly, Professor Trelawney went into a trance and began to speak in a voice unlike her own:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.._

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_- Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix (Ch 37)_

_----------------------_

Harry and Dumbledore had sat back down in their respective chairs, although Dumbledore noticed that Harry was more slower then before. Harry had sat down and thought about it; he was the one who had to kill Voldemort. He couldn't do it, he just tried tonight and if it wasn't for the Order him and his friends would be dead. He would put those friends in danger, and they would end up just like Sirius. He was all alone, not even Dumbledore could help in the end. The last line of the prophecy kept playing back in Harry's head like a broken record player.

He heard Dumbledore mention it could of easily been Neville, but Neville was not marked equal by Voldemort. At that Dumbledore had looked at the scar thunderbolt on his forehead as he said that. Dumbledore had also told him that someone at the Hog's head who knew the first part up to born as the seventh month dies and that they were a Death Eater. They immediately told Voldemort and that had led to Harry's parents destruction.

"Who?" was all Harry repeated over and over in a cracked strained voice.

"Harry, I don't think it's best you know that piece of information at this moment." said Dumbledore.

"THIS IS WHY I'M IN THIS SITUATION IN THE FIRST PLACE DUMBLEDORE. IF YOU HAVEN'T KEPT ME IN THE DARK FOR FIVE YEARS, IT WOULDN'T OF HAD TO COME TO THIS. HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED HIDING THINGS FROM ME ONLY HURTS IN THE END?" asked Harry with more rage then he ever had in his life. In fact when he was yelling, he had stood up and Dumbledore swore to the day he died that he saw fire in Harry's eyes that he never saw in someone before and Harry had sat back down, looking at him back to his silent self.

Dumbledore sighed and removed his half-moon spectacles, knowing he had to tell the boy the truth. "Harry, it was Professor Snape who was the Death Eater that had led to your parent's deaths, he however has regretted it since that day," said Dumbledore with something in his voice for the first time in a long time;fear. Fear of what Harry's reaction would be.

Harry had heard up to the part where he had said Snape's name. Snape, the man who had taunted him for five years about his father's death and about his godfather. The man who had always accused and tried to get him expelled. The man who had mind raped him last year during the lessons that were suppose to help him, instead it was the cause of Harry's eventual seeing Voldemort's fake vision. Harry had decided that it was Snape's fault he had fallen for Voldemort's trap, and in the back of his head something snapped and he lost it.

Dumbledore had looked at Harry and suddenly saw his eyes go blank, no longer full of life. His eyes rose with fear and he shook Harry who was still in his chair. Dumbledore was no doctor but he knew the young boy had gone into some sort of shell shock. The depth of what happened finally happened. This usually happened to people on the battlefield, it wasn't the first case he seen and probably not the last.

He had picked up Harry in his arms and ran to the hospital wing as fast as he could, the boy laid out in his arms in front of him. He was worried, wondering how big of a mistake he had made. He entered the hospital wing to see Poppy and Minerva tending to the other five who were with Harry that evening. The seven of them all gasped as they had seen a scared looking Albus Dumbledore enter the hospital with Harry Potter in his arms.

"Albus, what happened!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

"Poppy! We have a case of what I believe to be shell shock," said Albus Dumbledore, his voice strained.

Dumbledore helped laid Harry down on the nearest bed. The sight of him to many including the people occupying this room, downright scary. He was somewhat covered in blood, but the most scary thing was his eyes, his usual emerald eyes that shone were empty, lifeless.

Hermione who had just awoke up from her own wounds, saw the scene before her and ran to Hermione's bedside, running her hand through his hair. She put her head on his chest and began to sob, the others just in shock that this happened. It wasn't everyday that you see Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Professor McGonagall, and most of all Luna Lovegood silent and with a look of shock on their face.

Poppy was trying to tend to Harry and had to get Hermione to move. She knelt back up and looked at Dumbledore and pointed her finger at him, "What did you do to him?" said Hermione with venom in her voice.

Dumbledore made a decision to tell them, maybe they could help Harry better if they knew. Plus, he knew that they would know eventually, and he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, now more then ever when the stakes were too high.

"Poppy, I need these five to come with me. If only for a few moments before they return to their hospital wing beds. It concerns Harry here," said Dumbledore.

"Well Mr. Weasley will have to be looked at more but I can't see anything wrong now, Miss Weasley is fine, as well as Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom for the most part, just scrapes and bruises, but Miss Granger will need to stay the night at least, she got the worst of it," said Poppy with a look of sadness before looking over at Harry once again, "well so I thought."

Dumbledore motioned for the five to follow, "Minerva you should come along too, and help Miss Granger if you could."

Professor McGonagall just nodded and the five began to walk, with she and Hermione walking side by side.

They quickly came to Dumbledore's office which automatically opened for Dumbledore and the rest of the group. He had walked into his office and pulled down something behind his chair. It was like a blank canvas and a little circle empty slot, Dumbledore walked over to his pensive and took out the memory he would need, and put it in the slot when it was inside a vile.

The six watched closely as they saw the same scene play out that Harry watched. The six of them heard the Prophecy and sat in shocked silence, seeing how they could break Harry and push him over the edge. The only noise in the room was Hermione sobbing quietly into her hands.

"That is the not only thing you all need to know. Harry was not broken by seeing that, though most would have been," said Dumbledore as if he read their minds.

Dumbledore told them all about Snape, Professor McGonagall had a look of disgust on her face, the others had a look of shock while Hermione stopped crying. Dumbledore continued and told them about how all of a sudden Harry's look went blank and he knew he had to do something.

The next moment, Hermione was out of her chair lunging at the headmaster, not giving a damn anymore. She would have had him too if it wasn't for Ron and Neville holding her back with all their strength, while Hermione wanted to rip Dumbledore to pieces.

"You bloody bastard! How could you do to this him! If only you had told him sooner, and now look at him! He seemed to have lost the will to live! He could never be the same again because of your greater good excuse," snarled Hermione in more anger then she ever had in her life. She had began to cry and the two boys left her go and she ran into the empty hallways due to the students being not allowed to go out since the six returned from The Department of Mysteries. Hermione had ran to the hospital wing, back to Harry's bedside.

Meanwhile Dumbledore and the others were back in his office, his face full of shock as well as the others. Dumbledore dismissed them, telling them to get a good night's sleep in The Room of Requirement so they would not have to face their fellow students and McGonagall led them. Professor Dumbledore went into his desk, and took out a glass, a bottle of Firewhiskey and began to drink, while waiting from news from the Ministry and the other members of the aurors.

It was not a good time to be Albus Dumbledore.

_----------------------_

Now was a not good time to make Hermione Granger angry. She couldn't believe what Dumbledore did to Harry. How she had lied and hid things from him for over five years for his own good. This is where his own good got him, almost lifeless in the hospital wing.

She had taken the chair next to his bed and his hand in hers, feeling how cold it was. She didn't care if hers got cold too, if she could warm it up then she didn't care. She looked up for a moment when she felt someone enter the room; it was Professor McGonagall. She had looked at Hermione holding Harry's hand and at her face and nodded, taking guard of the main door into the hospital wing.

She wouldn't let these two be disturbed if Voldemort himself came barging in at this moment. They been through him so much as it is, and they would only go through more, she felt a unknowing amount of sympathy for Harry.

Hermione was internally thankful that Professor McGonagall was keeping watch. Her thoughts turned back to the teenager in the bed; her best friend of five years, Harry Potter. He's been through fifteen years of hell and it never seems to end. She knew the real Harry Potter, and he was so caring and would walk into Voldemort's hands and die if it kept all his friends save from harm. She had a few secrets from him, but only because she was afraid to tell him the two secrets she held deep inside her.

The first that she unlike Harry had learned how to keep people from reading her mind and she knew how to read people's minds. She learned it in a year, like Harry should of. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She read through those books, not for her own sake but Harry's. That wasn't the full secret she was hiding, she could read minds too. She never read anyone's mind of course, but she had the ability, and if needed she'd use it.

Her second secret was something that made her cry at this moment because she was helpless to help him so she thought. This secret was not in a book or on a piece of paper. It was something that was written on her heart; Hermione Granger _loved_ Harry Potter.

_----------------------_

**Author Note:** I know, I know, a cliffhanger of a sort. I want to see people's reaction to this and if they like it, I will post how many chapters I will have written by then. I will be able to post in less then two days as I write this, and I plan on starting Chapter 2 tomorrow morning (it being 3 am.) If you like it, leave a review, and it will encourage me to post it sooner knowing people liked it.

Again, thank you for reading the first chapter of _Harry Potter: War and Peace._

Please review, don't flame, and most of all I hoped you enjoy this piece of writing.


	2. Revelations and Promises

**Disclaimer:** Just like to repeat for all who missed it the first turn around; JK Rowling owns everything Harry Potter. I am not her so I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author Note:** This is the second chapter of _Harry Potter: War and Peace_

Welcome back dear reader, I thank you for continuing on to read this second chapter.

As I write this, I am more confident about my writing of this story. I also like to point out that different POVs of other Characters will be shown in this story. The one annoying thing about the whole Harry Potter (well at least on my mind at this moment) is the fact it never offered someone's point of view for more then a chapter at a time or rather just events we had to see to move the story along or so the reader is not confused later on.

Two songs I suggest to listen to if you read this chapter along with it:

_Maybe I'm Amazed_– Paul McCartney & Wings

_I'll be your crying shoulder_ – The Goo Goo Dolls

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and this chapter as well. Please review, don't flame, and most of all enjoy.

Thank you,

_James Remus Black  
_

_**Chapter 2: Revelations and Promises**_

Luna Lovegood was smarter then she let on. She may always talk about weird animals that people don't exist, they'd be surprised that at least half of them actually did exist. She was in many ways like Hermione Granger she thought as she took in the scene of Hermione hovering over Harry Potter's bedside at this moment. She knows both were given a choice of where to go, but then again if Luna had met the great Harry Potter who turned out to be a great friend knowing he was probably bound for Gryffindor, she might of ended up there too. She would of most definitely been the smartest witch of her generation, again if it weren't for that brown bushy haired girl, not that she minded.

Hermione and her friends accepted her for who she were. They didn't call her Loony, and when they did it wasn't mean spirited. Like when the twins joke and call Harry the chosen one. Although this war will be no longer a laughing matter. The fight at the Department of Mysteries was a clear sign of that. Again, Luna Lovegood was smarter then she let on.

She saw the looks that Hermione and Harry gave each other at times. Like for example, Luna could see the love and sorrow in Hermione's eyes as she watched Harry's unconscious body, and when Hermione went down at the Ministry she could see it in Harry's eyes. The next time that even comes close to happening, the Death Eater that did it won't live to see that spell end result. Luna Lovegood rose from her nearby seat to tell Hermione to take a nap in the bed next to Harry, she had to make sure Hermione didn't destroy herself in the process. She was the only one of the other four to actually to get permission to come in here from Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

_-------------------------_

Hermione Granger wasn't exactly sure when she first loved Harry Potter; or when she realized it. It could have been when she first met those emerald green eyes of his on the train all those years ago. It could have been when it was his idea (she learned this later from Ron himself) to go to the bathrooms to find Hermione, and to charge straight on against that troll, risking his own life to save hers.

She remembered again being told by Ron about in the 2nd year when she was petrified, and when Harry wasn't doing the required things he was here in the hospital with Hermione, talking to her. Hermione remembers it all, as she had heard but not saw or could not talk when it was happening around her. She heard him say how it was all his fault and his promises to make sure she is safe.

She remembered in their third year when Harry fought back the hundreds of dementors, and when they saved Sirius Black. She was afraid of flying, but not when she was with Harry on Buckbeak. Holding on to him and enjoying flying for the first time truly. She also remembered when he fell from his broom, the fear that he was hurt and perhaps worse tore through her until she learned he was alright.

Fourth year; The Tri-Wizard Tournament. If there is anything Hermione hates more then Dumbledore right now it's that and Voldemort. Harry being forced into that tournament as bait for Tom Riddle and taking the bait he did. What she could get out of Harry's sobbing later was that he tied him to a tombstone and took some of his blood with that cut. Voldemort was back, Cedric was dead, and Harry somehow escaped. The fact Harry was alive made her happy for a moment, but she saw how badly he fought to break down then. A clear difference from her social life that year with Viktor Krum who was nice and all, but a fleeting passerby in her opinion now, not even a pen pal anymore. She remembers clearly about how much Viktor complained one day how much she talked about Harry and feared for him, and got mad at her.

Then Dumbledore sent him back to the Dursleys to mentally suffer even more. She had pleaded with Dumbledore not to do so but he did anyways. That was the feeling of hatred for Dumbledore began to build up inside of her. Fifth year wasn't too overly worse except for a few things. Dolores Umbridge was a annoying pain the whole year until Hermione's idea that involved the centaurs got rid of her she thought with a small smile at that scene. Then there was Cho Chang who for some reason Harry fawned over that year, and Hermione being the good friend encouraged him. She was happy to know on St Valentine's day about Harry's date with Cho going terribly wrong although she felt bad for Harry. Then there was Voldemort and Snape's mind raping him the whole year, until finally the image of Sirius being tortured entered his mind.

She knew Harry couldn't stand the thought of losing Sirius; his godfather. One of the last few people in his life who he could truly call family and friend. He was reckless she had admitted to herself now but she couldn't blame him. So she did for him what he did for her so many years ago;recklessly fly into the face of danger. They had all gotten injured although thankfully not serious ones. She could not say the same for Sirius, who flew through the veil. She didn't know if Sirius was exactly dead or not, considering there was no record of someone ever going into the veil, although there was a feeling he wasn't coming back.

Now she knew the Prophecy and what it foretold. How Harry was the only one who could destroy Voldemort once and for all. The weight of the world on his shoulders tonight only gotten bigger. Harry, through all his might that wasn't what broke him. What broke him was all of that, pushed with the fact Dumbledore would let Severus Snape who had given Voldemort the first part of the Prophecy all those years ago. It led to Harry having that scar, and Harry being a Orphan. Dumbledore rewarded Snape with the job of Potion's Professor for sixteen years although he was a former Death Eater. He had let Snape mind rape Harry, tease him about his father for five years, and basically make Harry's life a living hell whenever possible.

Now he was in some kind of shock, and she even didn't know how to help but be at his side in case he awoke or needed her like she knew he screamed in all his dreams last year. Being told by Ron and Neville how he always said Hermione don't die, although it wasn't always her name; it came up quite often more then anyone but his Mum.

Hermione felt Luna's hand on her shoulder, and Luna's asking Hermione to go to sleep for the first time since Harry went into shock. She promised that she would sit in between them and if anything happened she would wake her up. Hermione laid down on the bed next to Harry with Luna sitting in a chair in between. As soon as Hermione's head hit the pillow, she was out like a light.

Luna Lovegood sat in that hospital chair, looking at what she considered her two best friends. She spoke softly to herself and the two bodies next to her who most likely could not hear her, "The Cost of Friendship is never too high." With that Luna turned around, grabbed _The Quibbler_ she was reading over the small table behind her and began to read.

_-------------------------_

_June 15, 1996 – Hogwarts's Hospital Wing; 6 AM_

Hermione Granger wasn't in a very good mood. It had been three days since the attack on The Department of Mysteries, and they were suppose to go back home in three days. It made Hermione cry inside every single time she looked into Harry's eyes and saw no life in them. It was making him better and protecting him that kept her going these past three days. Since the exams were done, the grades she didn't even care about anymore she was in the hospital wing with Harry and didn't leave once. Thanks to Luna and the others she had gotten some books on shell shock, and something else that spoke out to her about wards.

She was flipping through the book on wards when a thought struck her. She left the hospital for the first time in three days, motioning for Luna who was also in the room at this time to keep watch of Harry. She ran to the one place where right now where the one man she now hated as much as Voldemort was located; Dumbledore's office.

Surprisingly, the gargoyles did not ask for a password and the door flew open for Hermione. She knocked on the second door and heard voices inside and all of a sudden Dumbledore's voice told her to come in. Hermione walked into the room and saw one of the few people she was glad to see at this moment; Professor McGonagall and the other who she hated; Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, I have something I need to talk to you about. Professor McGonagall could you stay as well please?" asked Hermione.

Professor McGonagall took a seat next to Hermione in the two seats across from Dumbledore's desk. Both Professors looked at Hermione as she looked lost in thought for a moment and finally had a look of hatred on her face that she was trying to control.

"Headmaster, why does Harry stay at The Dursleys again over the summer?" asked Hermione in a innocent voice.

"Well Miss Granger, it is to protect the blood wards that Harry's mother supplied when she sacrificed herself for Harry, and her only sister lives there so that house is the obvious choice," said Dumbledore in a matter of fact tone.

"That might have been the BS excuse you used for the first fourteen years of Harry's life, but I can't believe I didn't notice the obvious until this year, I pray that Voldemort hasn't either," said Hermione.

"What do you mean Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore in a less matter of fact voice.

"If they are blood wards, and it's Harry's blood making sure the wards work then why is he still there? Voldemort took some of his blood in the fourth year at the graveyard, he and anyone with him would be able to go onto the property," said Hermione in the same tone that the Headmaster used when he first answered Hermione's question.

The headmaster's face filled with fear and shock for a moment before his face returned to it's neutral self. The same could not be said however about Professor McGonagall. She had a look of shock on her face and then anger as she came to the same conclusion as Hermione had.

"Albus, did you use Harry as bait last summer to draw Voldemort out?!" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I admit it was wrong to do so but it had to be done. We thought maybe if we could draw Voldemort out when he was still weak he could be taken out but again I was wrong. A old man's folly I'm afraid," said Dumbledore with a look of guilt.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione both rose to stand and the two stood at the door. Hermione turned around and looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry is not staying at the Dursleys any longer. I'll find a place to put him this summer Albus, although I have one in mind," said Professor McGonagall looking at Hermione. "However, if needed be he'll stay with me, he will not be under your thumb like that anymore," said Professor McGonagall.

Albus Dumbledore just nodded at the two and motioned for them to be able to leave. A more regular thing now; Dumbledore took out a shot glass from thin air and a bottle of Firewhiskey as it began to pour a glass.

Professor McGonagall just looked at Hermione after they exited the office and Hermione nodded. Professor McGonagall off to her office to finish some paperwork. Hermione was off to write a letter to two of the most important people in her life; her parents.

_-------------------------_

**Author Note: **That is the second chapter of _Harry Potter: War and Peace._

Without even realizing it; I somewhat and somehow turned Dumbledore into a scheming evil character who uses Harry as a chess piece. Sad but that's the impression canon gave me through the first five books.

I know this chapter was a bit short in fact, only 2,000 words which is 1,500 less then the less chapter.

However, I felt that bringing back Harry this chapter would be a little premature, do not fret however.

The next chapter shall be bigger then the first one, and perhaps the first two combined if all goes well. This chapter was more of setting up the scene for the next chapter. Many revelations and secrets have been revealed, and the time limit until Hermione goes home is coming.

I also hope all of you liked how I characterized Luna. I felt that she is smarter then she looks being a seer and all. However she knows the clear rule to let your friends and enemies underestimate you.

_-------------------------_

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of _Harry Potter: War and Peace_

So please review, don't flame, and most of all enjoy the store.

(P.S: The third chapter will be either released tonight or early tomorrow, depending on my headache.)


	3. How to Save a Life

**Disclaimer:** For the ones who missed it in the first two chapters; JK Rowling sadly still owns Harry Potter.

**Author Note:** This is the third chapter of _Harry Potter: War and Peace_

_Welcome back again dear reader, you are entering upon reading the the third chapter of: Harry Potter: War and Peace_

As I write this, I am hoping you the reader enjoy this chapter. More questions are answered, and of course the big event that that chapter two was leading up to.

Another two songs of course I suggest if you like to sing to while reading this chapter:

_Under Pressure – Queen & David Bowie_

_You're The First, My Last, My Everything – Barry White_

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the first two chapters of this story, and will enjoy this chapter.

Please Review, Don't flame, and most of all enjoy :)

Thank you,

_Remus James Black_ (Btw Yes I Know I signed it wrong in chapter 2, I like it in both orders)

------------------

_**Chapter 3: How to Save a Life**_

_June 17, 1996 – Hogwarts's Hospital Wing;11 PM_

Tomorrow is the day that Hermione Granger was suppose to go home; she didn't want to do that. The boy, no the man she loved was lying in the hospital bed next to her. Behind her in another chair reading as usual The Quibbler was their blonde haired friend Luna who had helped Hermione more then she could ever thank back in the last few days. She noticed that the blonde hair girl looked up at them every few minutes and had that dreamy expression on her face.

"Maybe he doesn't want to come out," said Luna in that regular dreamy voice.

Hermione's eyes went wide and she turned around, "What do you mean maybe he doesn't want to come out Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Well we all know the pressures got to him. Maybe he felt he was alone since he doesn't know your feelings," said Luna giving Hermione that look.

Hermione began to speak but Luna interrupted saying "Don't deny it, we both know it, but he's the one who needs to know it," said Luna.

Hermione looked at Luna for a long moment and nodded. She turned back around and continued to talk to Luna since the hospital wing was empty this time of night.

"I'll need to go in after him then, won't I?" asked Hermione.

"Most likely, I know the feelings he has for you Hermione, they're the same if not stronger then yours. He loves you more then either of us could imagine it seems. I doubt he'd let Dumbledore in or another teacher. Ronald, Neville, Ginevra and myself don't know how to help him at this point but you do," said Luna in a matter of fact tone.

"How though Luna? I don't know how to do it. I don't got the book needed to do so," said Hermione who's hopes were dashed as fast as they rose.

"No you don't, but I do," said Luna while Hermione's eyes went wide. "It will be dangerous yes, and you'll have a few hours at most but if you find Harry you'll be able to get out as soon as he decides to come out. He may not want to come out though, but he can easily send you out at any time anyways," said Luna in a still dreamy matter of fact voice.

"I'll do it," said Hermione without a moment of needing to think about it. "You tell me what to do and I'll do it," said Hermione looking at Luna now.

"Well we obviously can't tell the headmaster, he'll want to do it himself and then Harry won't trust either of us. I'll need a hour so just lay down on your bed and I'll alert you to when I'm ready," said Luna.

Just like Luna said, a hour later she shook Hermione's shoulder who woke up from her nap. Luna nodded and motioned for Hermione to continue to lie down still.

"I'll cast the spell but don't worry. Just do what you need to do and quick," said Luna looking at Hermione now. They hugged and Luna stepped back. She read from the book as she cast the spell, and all of a sudden you could see a blue glow come out of Hermione's head and enter Harry's head.

Luna stood in awe for a moment with that dreamy look. "May Merlin be with you Hermione," she sighed and said out loud to no one but herself, " the price we undertake for Love," she said in a low whisper and looked at her watch, giving Hermione six hours because that was when the Head Nurse came to the hospital wing.

------------------

Hermione Granger felt suddenly alive with a burst of energy. She sat up and realized she was sitting in the grass and what looked like a Quidditch Pitch. She thought for a moment and realized where she was; the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts. She had figured this was the place Harry would want to be. She looked up in the sky and saw her raven haired, green eye goal flying on his Firebolt and chasing a snitch.

Hermione hated to fly, but it was for Harry. He wasn't going to notice her at the speed he was going for that snitch. She thought to herself and a broom appeared in her hand. She mounted the broom and began to fly through the air towards Harry, eventually a minute later flying behind him and Harry had caught the snitch. He turned around and caught a sight he never see. His best friend, Hermione Granger on a broom at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch.

She smiled at him and he flew down to the ground with her right behind him. As soon as she got off her broom she flew into his arms and hugged him tighter then ever before.

"Oh harry, your alright, your alright," said Hermione repeating it over and over.

"Mione, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I came looking for you, you need to wake up," said Hermione.

"Hermione, there is a lot you don't know about," said Harry.

"Oh Harry, us five know about the Prophecy. I'll be damned if you think your going to fight this alone. I'm a muggleborn Harry, I'm basically raped or dead if I don't fight in this war and we lose. Your not going to fight without me, I've been at your side for five years, why change things now?" asked Hermione with a pleading look in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, and he held her close, she looking into his emerald eyes, filled with relief for the first time in days to see them filled with life.

Harry had come to a conclusion at that point, realizing after this year that if Hermione Granger wanted to do something, she was going to do it. "Mione, I'm sorry for being so blind and stupid. I'm just gonna hate going back to the Dursleys this summer, I'll miss you so much." said Harry.

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry, "You won't have to go. Professor McGonagall told Dumbledore himself after I explained the blood wards won't work anymore because Voldemort has your blood in him. She even said she'd take you in herself if needed be and that she should of done this fifteen years ago. I wrote to my parents and they said when you wake up you could stay with us of course," said Hermione with a small laugh and smile.

Harry smiled realizing he missed her laugh. He missed Hermione overall too, and everything about her. He loved her and he knew it, he had for a long time. He just didn't want to risk her life, and put her in the line of fire. Although he realized two things this day; that she would be anyway, and if she was going to be she wanted to be with him. She came in here to bring him out, risking her own life probably, she deserved the truth.

"Mione, I have to tell you something," said Harry looking into her brown chocolate eyes.

"Please tell me Harry, no more secrets between us," said Hermione with a half sigh and whisper. Waiting for Harry to tell her that he didn't love her, that he loved Cho or that he wasn't coming out or he couldn't.

Harry noticed her expression and held her closer in his arms. "Hermione Jane Granger, I..I love you..I love always have and I always will," said Harry with a look of happiness and relief as to finally to get it out.

Hermione sat there stunned for a minute, not realizing that Luna was actually right about this. "Harry, I love you too with all my heart, I don't want another. We'll get through this war, together and we'll bring down Tom for the final and last time," said Hermione with a smile in her eyes.

Harry smiled back, the famous Potter smile that Harry first saw on his dad in many photos. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, Hermione quickly returning the kiss and he pulling her in closer not letting go. Fireworks went off in both their heads, both hearts filled with joy as they kissed on the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts in Harry's mind as the red sun set, a new romance had bloomed.

Hermione all of a sudden felt herself returning to her body, and with a sudden jolt both Harry and Hermione rose in a sitting position on their hospital beds. A smiling Luna Lovegood and Minerva McGonagall watching them as Hermione jumped out of the bed as fast as she could and leaned over Harry's bed and kissed Harry with all her might, not wanting to let go, Harry returning the feeling and for the first time in a long time had a feeling of both happiness and hope.

------------------

_June 18, 1996 – Gryffindor Common Room, 6 AM_

Three students walked down the halls of Hogwarts as their fifth year came to a close. Two were holding hands with another walking by their side with a dreamy smile on her face at the current situation. They came upon the portrait of the fat lady who awoke with grumbling but upon seeing who it was squealed and smiled. She had saw the blond haired girl next to the couple and said bluntly, "Your a Gryffindor if I ever saw one." The Fat Lady had at that point opened the portrait and after the three went out, went off to tell all the other ones about what she had seen.

To describe the scene in the Gryffindor common room at this moment would be impossible. As the three entered, the brown bushy haired girl and the raven haired boy holding hands, and the blonde hair at the side, the room erupted into what only could be considered chaos.

Across the room in front of the fireplace sat the members of the Gryffindor house; Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin (a former Gryffindor), and Albus Dumbledore (who through all his flaws was a true Gryffindor.) They had obviously known they were here and the two turned to Luna who innocently just grinned at them and sat next to her Ron; her red haired boyfriend.

"Thanks Luna," said Harry and Hermione at the same time, both spotting half smiles.

The two had been pulled into death tightening grip hugs by four of the people who were originally sitting down. The Headmaster settled for a handshake from both although they both didn't really want to. Dumbledore accepted that and whispered to them both that he'd like to talk after they packed but before they left, they both nodded.

Hermione had told them all she was tired, with Harry agreeing and asked for them to get at least three hours sleep and of course pack their bags. Everyone nodded and headed back up their dorms (both Harry and Hermione grinned at the fact Luna was going up to Hermione's bed, she just seemed to know), with the two older men shaking hands with the two again and both leaving through the portrait hole leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"You already had our bags packed don't you?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Of course, but they don't know that," said Hermione with a equal grin.

"Except Luna, she always seems to know," said Harry.

"Well she is a seer or a seer in training love," said Hermione with a smile.

"True, very true, but I am going to take advantage of this time," said Harry with a grin that could only mean good things for the couple.

Harry picked up off her feet and with a squeal from her, carried her to the couch in front of the fireplace and placed her down. He sat down with her quickly sitting between his legs in his lap, smiling at him.

"Morning Sunshine," said Hermione with a smile.

"Morning my love," said Harry with a equal smile. He continued, "I just wanted to thank you Hermione, If it wasn't for you I don't think I would of ever left. I was broken, and just couldn't handle it anymore, and I thought I was alone." He looked into her eyes and pulled her closer, "I know now that I'm not, and I'll never forget it," said Harry with a smile. He kissed her and she returned it with as much lust and love as he did.

"I know Harry, I know. I'll make sure that your never alone again. I love you too much to see you hurt, as you love me too much to see me hurt," said Hermione who was content with being held in his arms at the moment.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend" said Harry with a grin.

"No silly, it means we're married," said Hermione and laughed at Harry's eyes growing wide. "Of course we're boyfriend and girlfriend you prat, "said Hermione and punched his shoulder lightly and him pretending to be hurt.

"Well I guess that makes me the happiest and luckiest boyfriend in Hogwarts doesn't it?" asked Harry.

Hermione smiled and her eyes teared a little as she was so happy that this was finally coming true. Harry could sense that she was crying because she was happy and not sad and held her closer just being with each other and feeling complete for the first time in their lives. As a hole that was in their hearts had been filled, and Harry's heart proudly had the same writing that Hermione's had, expect with her name: Harry Potter _loved _Hermione Granger

------------------

_July 18, 1996 – Dumbledore's Office; 9 AM_

Harry, Hermione sat in a chair next to each other on the other side of Dumbledore's desk. Their hands linked together and a smile from both of them over at Professor McGonagall before they faced the man who had masterminded Harry's being with the Dursleys for the last fifteen years.

"Professor Dumbledore, why did you ask us to come here?" asked Harry, still holding on to Hermione's hand tightly.

"Harry, I have made many mistakes. Some can't be taken back, and some can't be forgiven. I just hope you find it in your heart one day to forgive me. I just wanted you to have a normal childhood, I never thought those muggles would abuse you. I hope your happy to know that you will never have to go back there again. However, the other reasons I called you here are concerning this war," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Let me guess? The Boy-Who-Lived needs to be a poster boy for the cause after the few days ago events?" asked Harry.

"No Harry, although you and the others were brilliant. I regret to inform you that last night they were all broken out of prison and are all with Voldemort once more. Thanks in due part to the other Death Eaters and Dementors. So now Azkaban is of course empty and guarded by Aurors if and when any criminals are caught once more." said Dumbledore.

"WHAT! How did this happen?!" asked Hermione.

"We're not sure exactly, but in a week a no confidence vote will be taken against Fudge. Many names are being tossed around, and as much as I would regret it, I have to enter as a candidate. It is either myself, or Rufus Scrimgeour who we feel are most likely to be elected. We don't think he would be any better then Fudge except more punishments to innocent people." said Dumbledore.

"That still doesn't explain exactly why we are here although the war effort does now concern me," said Harry in a low tone.

"True, however that part is not for me to explain. I'll take my leave," said Dumbledore. Before he left he put his hands out to Harry and Hermione for a handshake and they both gave him it. "If we survive this war, I'll tell you how much exactly I lost," said Dumbledore. He gave them one last look with a twinkle in his eyes and stepped out of the office.

Professor McGonagall took a seat in the chair that Dumbledore just abandoned and reached into her pocket. She pulled out what looked to be two badges and tossed them lightly on the desk in front of the two. They each picked it up with a big H that was surrounded by the school symbol and a big B next to it for Harry and G for Hermione.

"Professor, these are the heads badges!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes, they are the heads badges. Let me explain please if you could?" asked McGonagall looking at the two who just nodded.

"With Dumbledore gone, many people who didn't like Dumbledore but thought he did a fine damn job protecting the school will want it closed. After what happened at the Ministry, you two are now even more heroes then before. Taking on the number of Death Eaters you six took on, and winning. Plus holding off Voldemort until Dumbledore arrived, well I must say you got a new nickname Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall.

"What would that be?" asked Hermione.

"The-Girl-Who-Lived," said McGonagall with a small smile.

Both Harry and Hermione just looked at each other and shook their heads. "Couldn't she be called The-Girl-Who-Captured-The-Boy-Who-Lived's heart? I mean I know it would be hard to put on T-shirts,etc but still," said Harry with a grin.

Hermione smiled at him as well as did Professor McGonagall.

"So I know that neither of you are seventeen, but I need you two to be Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts for the school to reopen. Please do this for me, if not for the students of Hogwarts but for me since I will be Headmistress," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other once again, and both nodded.

"We'll do it professor, especially after the way you stuck up for me and Harry." said Hermione with a smile.

"Thank you both very much, I would love for you to chat longer but the last carriage to the train leaves in about thirty minutes." She rose as did the other two and they both got handshakes and even a hug. They quickly retrieved their bags from their respective dorms. They quickly arrived at the train about ten minutes before it was to leave.

They had quickly gotten inside and found themselves the usual empty compartment they had and both took a seat. Harry in a seat against the window, Hermione in his lap.

"Hermione, I just wanted to thank you for everything. If it wasn't for you the last five years, I would have been dead long ago. You are my reason to keep myself sane, and I can only hope to make you happy," said Harry with a smile.

"Oh you already do Harry, and you are my reason that I have friends and a purpose at this school. Though if you really wanna be thankful I'm sure you can make it up to me over time in many different ways," said Hermione with a grin.

Harry grinned back and they began to kiss again, both being content and happy for the first time in a long time.

------------------

**Author Note:** That is the third chapter of _Harry Potter: War and Peace_.

I know this chapter wasn't as long as originally stated mostly (5,000 words) but I didn't need that much to get to this point.

I felt now would have been a good time to have Harry wake up considering the lengths that Hermione went for Harry considering she loved him. I actually almost did this last chapter but changed my mind at the last moment, as well as Harry meeting his parents in the dream like state of his mind.

To describe what Hermione did; somewhat like a outer body experience but inside Harry's mind.

Then there is the continuing of Luna's character development, hoped you liked it.

Dumbledore is somewhat redeemed, forgive but don't forget basically. Though his final words to the two will come of importance later on about Dumbledore.

(Well if you figure Dumbledore is leaving, Harry and Hermione would have to become the Head Boy and Girl, otherwise the students wouldn't feel safe. Although that doesn't mean Dumbledore has become Minister of Magic quite yet or even will.)

------------------

**Next Chapter: **The chessboard and pieces have been set. The war begins, and there will be deaths, oh yes there will be deaths. (Doesn't mean important ones but yes deaths.) We visit our old friend Tom Riddle and check up on him, and of course Harry and Hermione's friends reactions to their relationship (except Luna, since she already knows :D)


End file.
